Deputy Dangerous
'''Deputy Dangerous '''is the villian in The Adventures of Super Diaper Baby. The Adventures of Super Diaper Baby After tricking Captain Underpants, Deputy Dangerous takes his powers away with the Super Power Taker Awayer 2000. He then has his talking dog, Danger Dog, drink half, but before Deputy can drink his half, the police come and start chasing him. They chase him to a local hospital where Billy Hoskins was born in. Right after the latter was spanked by the doctor, he flew out the window and landed right into the juice, drinking it up. Deputy was furious and ordered Billy to give back the juice, but this angers Billy and he then beats Deputy to a pulp. After Billy is reunited his family, they leave while the police arrest Deputy and Danger Dog. Because Danger Dog still had his powers, the duo escape and head for a secret laboratory on a mountain. Deputy Dangerous then devised a plan to take Super Diaper Baby's powers away by using a crib that would transfer the powers to him at midnight. Unfortunately for Deputy, at 11:59 pm, SDB pooped in his diaper and the poop was transfered to DD, thus turning him into poo. Deputy went down to the town to think up a new plan and after a while he gets one involving revenge. On the way back, Danger Dog started making poop jokes to Deputy which he was not happy to hear. When they got back, Deputy built up the Robo-Ant 2000. When he asked for Danger Dog's opinion about his new machine, Danger Dog asked if he can call Deputy 'Deputy Doo Doo'. Deputy is angry at this and states to Danger Dog that name won't be funny when he takes over the world. He then begins his rampage on the city but Danger Dog just uses his powers for his amusement. SDB soon finds out about what Deputy is doing and so he goes to stop him. Despite his efforts, he is defeated and Deputy tries to drop him into some radioactive waste. However Danger Dog saves him at the last second which Deputy wasn't happy about. The robot then loses its balance, causing it to fall into the waste. Deputy survived however, but the radioactive waste then made him gigantic. He then began rampaging again until SDB and DD got word of this. Super Diaper Baby and Diaper Dog then arrived to defeat him, but Diaper Dog states they can't touch him because he absorbed a lot of radiation, so therefore they will mutate if they make physical contact with him. However Diaper Dog gets an idea of making Deputy beat himself up.The superhero duo do that and while Deputy is recovering, they grab a giant roll of toilet paper and use that to completely wrap Deputy up in toilet paper. The duo then take Deputy to Uranus. They then drop him off onto the planet where he will remain forever. Super Diaper Baby 2: The Invasion of the Potty Snatchers Deputy makes a brief cameo close to the end of the book. He is shown still wrapped up in toilet paper and a frozen Rip van Tinkle is then thrown onto him by Super Diaper Baby and Diaper Dog. Category:Antagonists